The present invention relates to a razor head, especially a razor blade unit, having a single or double razor blade fixedly disposed in a plastic housing and resting on a blade platform or support of the plastic housing, whereby if a double razor blade is provided a spacer is disposed between the two razor blades The plastic housing, together with the single or double razor blade, can be wrapped with wire.
With disposable wet razors, a single or double razor blade is fixedly disposed in the razor head in a plastic housing. The term "fixedly" means that replacement of a used razor blade by a new blade is not intended. If the razor head is separately embodied and can be secured to a handle, for which purpose the handle as well as the razor head have cooperating interlocking means, the razor head is referred to as a so-called razor blade unit.
With the heretofore known razor heads, and in particular with the heretofore known razor blade units, the fixation of the razor blade or blades within the plastic housing, and hence the overall assembly, is complicated and expensive. In particular, it has up to now been necessary to rivet or otherwise fasten together the individual parts of the razor head, for example by placing a cap or cover on the plastic housing to fix the single or double razor blades in the housing after they have been introduced therein, and then appropriately fastening the cover to the plastic housing. This can be undertaken only at great technical expenditure, for which purpose specialized machines are furthermore required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor head that is straightforward in construction and has simple means for securing the single or double razor blade within the plastic housing.